bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Todd
''"It's funny, watching the puddles form, and the leaves fall in autumn. It were as if we were just at the discretion of mother nature, as opposed to vice versa." ''-Gregory Todd Character Description Gregory stands at 5'7" tall, and is rather thin weighing slightly north of 135 pounds. He has long, blond, reckless hair that has not been attended to for some time. His description is usually unwoven and can be described as 'careless' he very rarely showers, wears worn clothing and is quite proud of his counterculturist-esque appearance. He is very handsome and, unbeknownst to him, has become a major heartthrob at Bullworth Academy, his rebellious nature has attracted many girls. Characteristics Shy and extremely reclusive Gregory Todd has always had a lingering fear the world and all that it had encompassed. With his parents' divorce Gregory became very lost, and distant from everyone around him. He feared developing attachments just to see them torn away from him. In most cases he avoids people and keeps himself out of reach. He's elusive, awkward, and quirky. Gregory unnecessarily stresses himself out sometimes due to his antisocial nature. Underneath the fear, and the anxiety there are rare adventurous moments where he springs forth from his protective walls and strays out. With Erick Boucher these moments have increased. Most of the time Gregory disapproves of Erick's motives but deep down he knows that something isn't quite right because he finds himself enjoying it. As stubborn and impulsive as Erick is Gregory doesn't mind going down with his best friend, the only one he's ever really loved and known. Still Gregory tests Erick constantly thinking that his friend has been led astray by his sometimes troubled morality. While Gregory tries to straighten Erick's perspective he obviously acknowledges that Erick's ability to protect, and intimidate has gotten them out of situations when they most needed it. Gregory sees Erick as someone who's sharp, and admires his determination when even Gregory's anxiety cripples his ability to make decisions on the fly. Gregory struggles with his relationship with his mom. His father is beyond repair but deep down Gregory feels that there's a chance to gain his mom's affection. She lives in a small apartment in Old Bullworth Vale. Despite spending eight years of his life with her she's decided to use her parents money to move away and leave him with his deadbeat father and because of this Gregory suffers from severe depression. To Gregory Erick is the only family he's ever known. Background Gregory Todd grew up in Bullworth and has never escaped the confines of the small town. He does enjoy it to a further extent though he often holds a contemplative ideology of the town that has molded him his entire life. Growing up his parents had divorced when he was eleven and he never really recovered from that burden. He began to rebel against both maternal units in an effort, to hopefully, get them to reunite to control his delinquency. That, however, proved unattainable, as his parents both agreed to shove him into the academy and be done with him. His mother lives in a studio apartment that resides in Old Bullworth Vale, whilst his father still possesses his childhood home in New Coventry. Relationships Friends: Joshua Hyde: The two met at a beach party awhile back and soon started to hangout. Gregory admires his selfless nature, but also his wit and ability to make decisions on the fly. When the two were being pursued by the Preps it was Joshua's quick decision making that saved them from being apprehended. They both have a similar perception of Bullworth, and a similar philosophy on life which leads to them having deep, intimate discussions. Erick Boucher: Erick is Gregory's best friend. They've been friends since they were both little and have relied on one another to survive in New Coventry. They're both rebels though Gregory is sometimes unnerved by just how far Erick will go to rebel against the system, as Gregory thinks acting out is fine as long as it is within reason. Norton Williams: Another childhood friend Norton and Gregory would always gather at the beach to watch the sunset. In their younger days Gregory actually had a crush on Norton but that has since passed as the two have grown. Though the two maintain a strong friendship it has gone through a problematic stage as Gregory detests his friends' tough guy persona. Acquaintances: Michael Jones: One night walking home from detention Gregory was ambushed by the Preps and was beaten and bloodied. Michael jumped in and beat the Preps, saving him. Gregory is quite thankful for Michael's assistance. Since then the two haven't really connected. Gregory finds Michael's willingness to fight anyone worrying. Lola Lombardi: Gregory was once close friends with Lola. This friendship came to an abrupt end the previous year when Johnny started to go after Gregory and accuse him of hitting on her. Enemies: Johnny Vincent: Though they aren't considered to be violent rivals Johnny hates Gregory, believing that he was putting the moves on his girl. Greasers: The Greasers won't outright target him but they won't put up with him amicably either. The only reason they won't beat him up is because Norton and Gregory are good friends. Tad Spencer: Gregory hates Tad as the two quickly became direct rivals. In one case Gregory went about spray painting his car and Tad paid a bully to beat him up. Malcolm Evans: Gregory fears Malcolm after seeing him dispose of three Townies at once he finds him to be the scariest of them. The fact that Malcolm beat Bif, another Prep he is frightened of, in a boxing match only furthers the fear he has of him. Category:Original Character Quotes